In some storage devices, such as those employing phase change memory, when reading data from a memory cell in a given state during a read operation, the memory cell conducts a current spike or other current waveform that resembles a current waveform of memory cell current used to program the memory cell in the other state. Consequently, the current spike conducted during the read operation can undesirably change the logic value of the data being stored in the memory cell. Such an event may be referred to as a read disturb or a false write. In order to avoid or minimize the likelihood of occurrence of such undesirable events, ways to reduce the similarity between memory cell current that a memory cell conducts during a read operation and memory cell current that the memory cell conducts during a write operation may be desirable.